


Heteroflexible | Rubegetta

by lilyenan



Category: Rubegetta
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyenan/pseuds/lilyenan
Summary: H E T E R O F L E X I B L ECuando una persona se define como heterosexual (siente atracción al sexo opuesto) pero en ciertas situaciones (sexuales o no sexuales) incluso, podría llegar a involucrarse con personas de su mismo sexo.ADVERTENCIACONTENIDO EXPLICITO
Relationships: Rubén Doblas Gundersen/Samuel de Luque
Kudos: 26





	Heteroflexible | Rubegetta

**I**

Este viaje, era la única ocasión en la que todos coincidían juntos, en Los Ángeles, para el E3. Realmente casi nunca estaba nervioso, pero verle después de mucho tiempo le hacía ilusión y cuando se acercó a él para abrazarlo con un “¡Hombre, Vegetta! ¿Qué tal?”, el corazón le latió fuerte. Y como si fuera obra del destino, esta ocasión no estarían hospedados en un hotel por separado, estarían en una casa de alquiler todos juntos, aunque claro cada uno con su respectiva habitación. La idea no le agradaba mucho pues le encantaba la privacidad, pero que él castaño de ojos verdes también estuviera ahí lo hizo no odiar la idea.

Justamente ese día, debían comenzar con las actividades planeadas para ellos, debían ir a las conferencias y luego pasarían al expo del E3. Cuando dio la noche y después de pasar todo el día de stand en stand, viendo juego entre juego, finalmente habían regresado cansados a la casa donde hospedaron a todos, dispuestos a salir a cenar. Todos habían accedido, menos uno, fue cuando Vegetta se quedó con el pretexto de alcanzarles después, pues “debía” renderizar un video para poder subirlo.

Entonces, cuando escucho el cerrar de la puerta principal supo que tenía la casa para el solo. Fue a su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él, tomo la laptop de entre sus pertenencias y viajo directo hacia la cama, desabrocho sus pantalones mientras esperaba que encendiera completamente. Abrió rápidamente el navegador, sus dedos teclearon aquel sitio porno que solía visitar seguido y como era costumbre fue a la sección gay, aún que no era la primera vez que lo hacía de igual manera seguía sintiéndose sucio y excitante a la vez, conecto los auriculares mientras busco entre varios videos, hasta que uno le llamo la atención y presiono play.

Antes de empezar el video, bajo sus pantalones junto con sus calzoncillos y despertó su miembro un poco. En el video uno de los chicos empezó a frotar por encima del bóxer del otro, poniéndolo duro en seguida, luego le quito el bóxer haciendo que su erección estuviera a la vista, seguido de eso se lo metió a la boca y empezó con una felación. Samuel a estas alturas se encontraba con una erección pronunciada, cuando inevitablemente pensó en él, Rubius, la única persona que le gustaría tener de esa forma entre sus piernas… Su respiración empezó a ser difícil y de su boca salían pequeños gemidos, sentía ese cosquilleo familiar recorrerle avisándole que en cualquier momento terminaría…

— ¿Vegetta se está masturbando? —Susurro divertido Rubius. Había salido junto los demás, pero con lo despistado que era, había olvidado su móvil y regreso a buscarlo sin pensar que se encontraría con esto, curioso, se quedó tras la puerta escuchado un poco de la acción.

—Ru... Rubius... —Su corazón dio un brinco rápido, e instantáneamente se sintió acalorado. ¿Vegetta se estaba masturbando mientras pensaba en él? Mordió sus labios, aquella información le había puesto nervioso y de un segundo a otro estaba debatiéndose si entrar o no.

Cuando finalmente entro, Samuel pegó un brinco, lanzo la laptop y trato de cubrirse con las sabanas, se había molestado, lo habían interrumpido y no pudo terminar, se suponía que no había nadie en la casa.

—¡Me cago en…! ¡Vaya susto me has metido! ¿Pero es que no puedes tocar la bendita puerta? — cuando vio de quién se trataba se sintió muy nervioso, segundos antes había gemido su nombre, ¿Lo habrá escuchado?

— Yo…Tenía que buscar algo, Vegetta...

— ¿En mi habitación? — se rio nervioso y vio de lado la laptop, el video porno seguía corriendo, pero al menos tenía los auriculares conectados, por lo que no se escuchaba todos los sonidos y gemidos que había en la escena, le puso pausa y minimizó la página, si Rubius se acercaba no podía ver qué hacía.

—No... Pero ahora vengo a otra cosa… — cerró la puerta detrás de él, asegurándose de que tuviera seguro está vez, no querría que alguien más entrara como lo hizo el. No estaba seguro exactamente qué era lo que iba a hacer, estaba muy nervioso y acalorado en ese momento, no sabía si Samuel lo iba a rechazar y hasta ahora era lo que más temía. Se acercó a la cama hasta llegar a él, pudo ver como las mejillas de su compañero estaban ligeramente sonrosadas, en su frente había una tenue capa de sudor y las sabanas cubrían su regazo, aunque de forma inútil pues su erección era muy notable como para ocultarla. Trago duro pensando en esto último y un leve color rojo tiño sus mejillas. 

Tomo asiento en la cama justo a un lado de él, Samuel aún no entendía que era lo que estaba haciendo, mientras que mentalmente se estaba regañaba por no haber cerrado la puerta con seguro. Rubius después de vacilar un poco coloco ambas manos a los costados mientras se inclinó de un con un Samuel lo miraba expectante. Sus labios llegaron hasta la curvatura de su cuello y tímidamente, depósito un beso en él. El chico en sábanas dio un respingo ante el acto.

— ¿Qué… que estás haciendo, tonto?

Intento parecer disgustado por el acto, pero un jadeo lo traiciono. Aquello solo animo a Rubius a seguir, aunque no estuviera seguro de lo que iba a hacer.

—Calla...

Beso su cuello y parte de su clavícula, finamente regreso en un camino de besos pasando por su cuello, subiendo por la mejilla, hasta que dudosamente finalizo con un beso en los labios. Samuel estaba tenso y Rubius noto eso, se estaba reprochando por que posiblemente había hecho algo no necesario, como aquellos besos que había dejado.

—Rubius, para...

—Te escuché gemir por mí, Vegetta...

— ¿Eh? Yo... No es lo que piensas...

— ¿En serio? —miro abajo, dónde se encontraban las sábanas. Y tal como había visto hace rato, seguía empalmado, apretó los labios y regreso la mirada al chico. Samuel volteo a un lado algo sonrojado y avergonzado, evitando la mirada de su compañero había sido descubierto, se reprimía por ser tan ruidoso, pero en su defensa creyó que nadie se encontraba en casa.

—Vaya, vaya… Que travieso nos salió Vegetita… —menciono divertido, provocando que lo empujara levemente.

—Cállate, tontito.

Ninguno hablo después, solo se quedaron uno frente al otro a la expectativa del otro, esperando que alguno hiciera algo. Cuando Rubius, después de un debate interno se acercó lentamente de nuevo para repartir nuevos y ávidos besos sobre el cuello de su compañero. Segundos después, Samuel se relajó cerrando sus ojos y echando la cabeza a un lado para darle más acceso a su piel.

Quiso volver a besar sus labios nuevamente, pero la imagen de la última vez que lo hizo le asalto, no quería tener a un Samuel tenso, muy quieto y con labios fruncidos, por lo que desecho la idea dispuesto a pensar en hacer otra cosa. Cuando iba a atacar el otro lateral de su cuello, unas manos ahuecaron sus mejillas en un beso tímido y casto que le sorprendió. En cuestión de segundos, los labios de ambos tomaron un ritmo ­lento, pero finalmente era un beso, en toda la palabra.

Rubius gimió cuando Samuel enredo los dedos entre su cabello para acercarlo a él, volviendo urgente y desenfrenado aquel beso. La lengua del chico musculoso rozo el labio inferior de su compañero pidiendo acceso, el cual no se negó. Aquel beso que empezó como algo tímido hace unos momentos ahora era frenético y cargado de deseo, era una lucha entre sus bocas.

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, sus latidos eran fuertes y sus respiraciones agitadas, parecía que hubieran corrido por mucho tiempo, pero solo llevaban unos minutos besándose en la habitación. Se miraron mutuamente, sonrojados ambos, literalmente se habían comido la boca hace unos momentos.

— ¿Que estamos haciendo?

—No lo sé, pero me gusta —admitió Rubius. Tan pronto acabo de decir eso, volvió a tomar su boca, con intensidad, a estas alturas el nerviosismo era nulo y su deseo ocupaba toda atención. Samuel mordió el labio inferior de su pareja provocándole un gruñido de aprobación, se felicitó mentalmente por eso, una de las cosas que siempre deseo era escuchar eso, pero, sobre todo que él lo provocará.

Con manos dudosas Rubius fue recorriendo el torso del chico, hasta encontrarse con el borde de la sábana, la cual cubría la erección de Samuel. Se lo pensó mucho antes de animarse, sería la primera vez que tocaba a un hombre que no fuera el mismo. Cuidadosamente, coloco su mano por encima de la fina tela y sintió como todo el cuerpo de su compañero se tensó ante su toque, pero al mismo tiempo empujaba sus caderas hacia él incitándole a seguir.

Rompió el beso, jadeante, necesitaba un momento para calmar sus pensamientos, ya había frotado por encima de la sabana mucho tiempo y se debatía si era buena idea quitar aquella tela de encima y tocarle directamente, porque deseaba mucho hacerlo

Dudoso tomo el borde de la sábana retirándola, dejando su anatomía a la vista, y decidido iba a tomar el miembro de Samuel entre sus manos cuando este mismo lo detuvo.

—Rubén...—trago en seco y se aclaró la garganta— ¿seguro quieres tocarme? —pregunto. Cuando asintió ligeramente le soltó. No sabía muy bien que iba a hacer o como comenzar, no sabía cómo era que le gustaba, pero… ¿era la misma mecánica, ¿no? aunque no fuera no la misma forma que tenia de hacerlo, esperaba que fuera suficiente porque tocaría aun hombre que era el mismo.

Aunque le había visto el pene anteriormente en varias ocasiones, nunca lo había visto de esta forma, en una más _íntima_. Su ceño se frunció y apretó los labios, pensando que hacer, estaba dudoso sobre como tomarlo o como empezar, Samuel sonrió de lado cuando lo noto y decidió molestarlo un poco.

—Lo tomas y arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo… ¿O nunca te has tocado, chiqui?

— ¿Así?

— ¡Ay!

Chillo por el leve dolor que tuvo cuando Rubius le había tomado de la base con firmeza, Samuel tenía un orgasmo frustrado, la polla cargada y dura, molestándole en todo el rato que llevaba con el chico dentro de aquella habitación.

— ¡No tan fuerte, leches! Que duele…

Rubius río bajito y comenzó un vaivén lento con el miembro entre sus manos. Samuel suspiro aliviado, no duraría mucho, entre lo cargado que estaba y que una de sus fantasías se estuviese haciendo realidad, lo tenían mareado. Rubius lo estaba tocando como se lo imagino siempre, aunque se sentía mil veces mejor.

El ver como Samuel se mordía los labios conteniéndose y su respiración era difícil, le animaron a aumentar el ritmo, su pulgar rozo accidentalmente la punta del miembro el otro respondió en un jadeo sonoro, tenía ante sus ojos una escena tan caliente que su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar. Se inclino para besarlo y fue correspondido entre los gemidos ahogados en su boca, cuando una idea se cruzó por su mente, en definitiva, la excitación del momento le estaban nublando el juicio. Era algo había visto una infinidad de veces e incluso se lo habían hecho a él y, a decir verdad, se sentía tan jodidamente bien, pero de hacerle una paja a pasar a chuparle la polla, eso ya entraba en otro nivel.

¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? No tenía nada que perder y lo que estaba haciendo ahora ya era lo suficientemente comprometedor como para hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Decidido, paro sus movimientos y rompió el beso, dejando a un Samuel desconcertado, ¿tal vez se había arrepentido de hacer lo que estaban haciendo?

Descarto esa idea cuando vio a su compañero tomar una posición más cómoda en la cama y volvió tomar su polla entre sus manos vacilando, se sorprendió cuando vio cómo se iba acercando a su entre pierna.

—No, Rubén, yo creo que eso ya no, tío… —intento detenerlo.

—Shh… Creo que lo hare bien…

—Mejor no, Rubén… ¡Ah!

Samuel sintió como los labios húmedos y tibios le envolvieron el pene, era más de lo que había esperado tener en ese momento de él, al mismo tiempo era mucho más placentero y gratificante verlo que imaginarlo como lo había hecho anteriormente estando solo.

Por otro lado, Rubén, aun no sabía muy bien que hacer, lo único que sabía es que trataba de imitar lo que había visto decenas de veces en las porno, solo que a un ritmo pausado y tímido. Motivado, recordó la última porno que vio y empezó a lamer desde la base hasta la punta dando lametones, supo que lo estaba haciendo bien cuando pudo sentir en su boca los espasmos del miembro de su compañero.

Alzo la mirada y con lo que se encontró le hizo ahogar un gemido, un Samuel con la cabeza echada atrás, su torso subiendo y bajando rápidamente, sujetándose fuerte de las sabanas y con los brazos marcados por la fuerza que ejercía. Samuel realmente se estaba conteniendo de mover las caderas, sentía un impulso por follarle la boca, pero era la primera vez que compartían algo así de íntimo, no quería cagarla. Sus ojos se encontraron y Rubén entendió aquella mirada significativa, sabía que estaba llegando cerca de su límite y acompaño las lamidas con su mano.

—Rubén... me voy a correr…

Le aviso sin aliento y haciendo caso el castaño retiro la polla de su boca sin dejar de masturbarlo, apuntó el pene de Samuel recto sintiendo en su mano los espasmos del inminente orgasmo.

— ¡Rubén! —gimió roncamente. El nombrado veía como el semen salía disparado manchando el abdomen de Samuel y parte de su mano la cual aún seguía bombeando.

Segundos después soltó el miembro de su compañero, estaba excitado, acalorado, nervioso e incómodo por la erección en sus pantalones, miro a otro lado que no fuera a su compañero, quien aún tenía estragos del orgasmo.

—Joder… Eso fue…

— Te veo luego, Vegetta.

— ¿Rubius?

El castaño corrió hacia la puerta y salió de la habitación dando un portazo, dejando al chico dentro confundido. Su corazón estaba muy agitado y su mente por igual, aun no podría creer lo que había hecho en esa habitación. Toda la acción anterior se hizo presente y el roce del pantalón con su pene le incomodaba, pero ya lo arreglaría a solas, en estos momentos seguía pensado en Samuel y en que jamás lo había visto de esa forma, una que le había parecido lo más caliente que jamás visto, pero ahora debía salir de esa casa, limpiar sus manos y calmar su erección en otro lugar.

**II**

**ADVERTENCIA**

**CONTENIDO EXPLICITO**

—¿Qué te pasa, Vegetta? Tienes una cara de mala leche, tío…

Menciono Willy y el resto opino lo mismo, menos uno y su ceño se frunció más.

—No tengo nada, Willy. Simplemente checo unas cositas de casa…

Mintió. Estaba cabreado, totalmente, la actitud de Rubius lo estaba mosqueando a unos niveles inmensurables. Si hubiera sabido que desde lo que sucedió hace dos noches atrás, se comportaría como lo hacía, no hubiera dejado ni que respirase cerca de él.

Recordó como esa noche, salió con un buen humor directo a encontrarse con los demás en el restaurante acordado, cuando los busco con la mirada, él estaba ahí, riendo seguramente de alguna tontería en compañía de los otros, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron y a partir de ahí el castaño hizo lo posible por no mirarlo.

En un principio, le pareció divertido, pensó que estaba tan avergonzado por lo que sucedió en la habitación como para hacerlo y lo dejo estar por esa noche, pero después, cuando trato de acercarse a él, corría al lado de uno de sus otros compañeros, si intentaba hacerle platica, contestaba apenas, incluso intento bromear con él, pero ni una mueca le mostro y si se encontraban en la casa, este se iba inmediatamente. Y cuando el castaño le mandó un mensaje de texto para recordarle la nueva hora en la que serían sus actividades del día teniéndolo a escasos dos metros de distancia, dejo de hacerle gracia.

—Eh, Rubius, tú también estas muy callado macho, ¿verdad, Vegetta? —menciono Luzu.

—¿Eh? —el mencionado pestañeo rápido, desconcertado y algo inquieto. Como si al mencionar el nombre de Vegetta, lo hubiera despertado de su ensueño.

—Si, tío. Estas como ido desde hace rato… —apoyo, Vegetta, esperando tener una mínima interacción de su parte.

—Nah… —resto importancia y se pasó la lengua por los labios algo partidos antes de responder— simplemente pensaba en unas cosas que debo hacer al volver a España…—sus miradas se encontraron por una fracción de segundo y completo mirando a su otro compañero— Luzu.

Una línea tensa se formó en los labios de Vegetta.

—Pues vaya asuntos pendientes tienes, tío. Mira que te tienen tan preocupado como para disfrutar aquí con nosotros. —soltó cabreado.

En definitiva, lo estaba evitando a toda costa.

El silencio se instaló en la sala. Apretó el móvil entre sus manos y en un amago por calmarse volvió a enfocar su atención en él, fingiendo hacer algo importante, la actitud indiferente de su compañero le estaba afectando.

Por otro lado, el celular de Rubius timbro, miro el mensaje de su amigo en el móvil y suspiro agradecido, tenía una excusa con la cual salir del lugar, el ambiente en ese lugar se estaba volviendo intolerable para él, especialmente por una persona.

—Bueno, chavales, me voy ya, quede con Mangel para comprar unas zapas…

—Recuerda que quedamos todos para comer donde siempre, Rubius. —menciono Luzu.

—Si, Luzu, nos vemos ahí.

Vieron como el castaño tomo sus pertenencias y desapareció por la puerta.

—Qué raro esta, Rubius, ¿no, Vegetta?

—Ni que lo digas, macho.

—¿No sabrás algo?

—No… pero me encantaría, la verdad.

Aunque una parte de él ya lo sabía.

֎ ֎ ֎

Estaba nervioso. Podía sentir la mirada del musculoso sobre él, durante aproximadamente los cuarenta minutos que llevaba sentado en la mesa, desde que llego tarde al restaurante justo donde espero un “¡Vaya, hombre! ¿Ya era hora, ¿no?”, el cual obtuvo de todos, pero de él, no llego. Y ahí estaba, Samuel, en una orilla de la mesa malhumorado, devorando patatas en silencio, apenas se incorporaba a la plática y asentía cuando le hablaban. Tomo asiento esperando un comentario de su parte, pero no fue así, mientras los otros seguían en lo suyo, este solo se había dedicado a comer, beber y mirarlo durante los cuarenta minutos.

Rubius se iba a volver loco, le estaba incomodando muchísimo al grado que la comida no entro más en su boca y busco una excusa para levantarse de esa mesa.

—Voy al baño —anuncio a sus compañeros. Cuando se levantó de la silla, sintió una molestia en su cuello, estaba rígido. Suspiro pesadamente, aprovecharía la ida al baño para estirar las piernas, hacer sus necesidades y tomar un respiro, esperando estar listo para otra media hora de las miradas intensas.

Por otro lado, Samuel, llevaba todo el día pensando cómo podría acercarse a él para hablar, había intentado de todo en dos días, ya no encontraba que más podía hacer, lo único que sabía era que las cosas entre ellos estaban mal y podrían estar peor si no lo resolvían antes de volver a España. Debía haber una manera en la cual hablar con él sin que este pudiera huir o ignorarlo, entonces, cuando el otro se levantó para ir al baño, vio su oportunidad.

—Ahora vengo.

Se levanto de la mesa dirigiéndose al baño, si no quería hablar, lo obligaría a hacerlo.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él, vio de reojo a Rubius usando el urinario, aprovecho para mirar debajo de los cubículos y confirmando que estaban solos, echo el pestillo a la puerta.

Rubius termino de orinar, abrocho sus pantalones y se dirigió al lavamanos. Abrió la llave del agua dispuesto a lavarse, pero el reflejo de su compañero a través espejo lo sobresalto.

—¡Coño! ¡Joder! Me has asustado, macho.

—Me estas evitando.

—¿Yo? No, tío. —le miro desde el espejo. Carraspeó incomodo, cogió un poco de jabón del dispensador y empezó a lavarse las manos con rapidez. Sentía la mirada de su compañero sobre su espalda y su cuerpo acercándose a él.

Sacudió sus manos velozmente salpicando gotas de agua con la firme intención de irse, cuando un brazo se interpuso en su camino, se encontraba frente el musculoso y el trasero rozaba la encimera del lavamanos.

—Me estas evitando, Rubius.

Trago en seco, no esperaba una situación así, tenía la esperanza de dejar las cosas como estaban entre ellos, llegar a España y olvidarse de todo.

—Ya te dije que no, macho.

Se corrió a un lado e Intento llegar a la puerta, pero Samuel fue más rápido, bloqueo su paso y se recargo en esta.

—Rubén, he intentado hablar contigo desde… esa noche, pero saliste corriendo y tampoco me has dejado, si te llamo no contestas, si me acerco te das la vuelta, cuando busco cualquier excusa para acercarme a ti… Me estas evitando y lo peor de todo es que no te molestas en ocultarlo.

Desesperado, tomo la manija e intento jalarla y abrirla, pero no pudo y menos con un tío de unos ochenta kilos encima.

—Quita y abre la puerta, pensaran mal de dos tíos encerrados en el baño—advirtió.

—Me importa poco, de aquí no sale nadie hasta que tú y yo hablemos.

—¡Abre ahora mismo! —exclamo. Se estaba exaltando, lo había puesto nervioso el estar en la misma habitación que él y el no poder evitar aquella platica.

—¡No me sale de las pelotas abrirla! —alzo la voz en respuesta. Samuel llevaba todo el día de mal humor, quería resolver esto cuanto antes, pero el chico se lo estaba complicando muchísimo.

Rubius se jalo el cabello exasperado. No tenía otra opción y lo conocía, no le dejaría salir hasta obtener lo que quería de él. Suspiro resignado e intento calmarse, preparándose mentalmente para lo que podría venir.

—Muy bien, hablemos.

—¿Por qué te comportas así?

—¿En serio? —respondió sarcástico.

—Se que tiene que ver con lo que paso, pero no lo entiendo, Rubius.

Le tomo un segundo antes de responder, su cabeza estaba siendo un lio en esos días, tanto que ni sabía dónde estaba el comienzo u el final de sus problemas. Se mojo los labios antes de proseguir.

—No eres tú, ¿vale? Soy yo— una risa amarga broto de Samuel. ¿Iba a escudarse en una excusa tan estúpida?

—A ver, vamos a ver, es la excusa más estúpida que…

—¡Estoy confundido, joder! —bramó—Te besé y…

—¡Y yo te besé, también!

—¡No fue solo eso! También, te hice una paja y te comí… la polla—tartamudeo. Trago duro, escucharse decir eso en voz alta le erizo los vellos y sintió como el calor le subía hasta las mejillas.

Samuel, calló. Lo recordaba, le había gustado muchísimo, pero al mismo tiempo tenía ganas de darse una buena hostia a sí mismo, si lo hubiera detenido no estarían en este lio.

—¿Y por qué no hablar conmigo? — le reprocho, le dolía que decidiera apartarlo con la actitud indiferente que tomo. 

—¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Estoy confundido!

—¿Y por eso te comportas como un gilipollas?

—¿Te parece poco, Samuel?

—¿Ya no más Vegetta? —un atisbo de tristeza le escoció el pecho.

—¡Hombre! ¡Si, claro! Después de todo lo que hemos hecho, no creo que venga a cuento.

—Rubén, no estas siendo, justo. Intente pararte…

—Lo sé…

—Te pregunte si querías seguir y dijiste que sí.

—¡Que ya lo sé, tío!... Yo… No quiero hablar más de esto… —apretó los labios en una firme línea. 

—¿Así? ¿Ya está?... ¿Seremos desconocidos?

El castaño hizo un amago por decir algo, pero enmudeció. Solo se mantuvo ahí, quieto, mirándolo fijamente. Samuel trago duro y lo entendió.

—Vale, si así van a ser las cosas, tío…

Abrió la puerta y salió del baño. Lo había intentado, pero no resulto como esperaba, definitivamente, había cagado su amistad con él.

Regreso a la mesa, estaba más enfadado consigo mismo que con Rubén. No dejaba de darle vueltas a lo mismo, se reprochaba por haberse dejado llevar y no parar las cosas. Se sentía exhausto, llevaba poniendo sus energías en todo ese asunto para que al final resultara en nada, quería regresar a casa cuanto antes.

—¿A dónde vas, Vegetta? —pregunto Luzu.

—Nos vemos al rato, chicos, debo regresar a empacar…

Dejo algo de dinero en la mesa y sin dar más explicaciones desapareció por la puerta principal del local. Rubén llego a paso lento a la mesa, más tenso que nunca, busco con la mirada al culpable, pero no estaba.

—Rubius, ¿tú sabes que le pasa a Vegetta? Se ha ido así, sin más. —cuestiono, Luzu.

—No, tío. No tengo idea.

Pero si lo sabía.

֎ ֎ ֎

Recibió un mensaje.

**_Willy_ **

“Iremos por unos tragos”

_10:13pm_

**_Vegetta_ **

“Hombre, ¿tu bebiendo?”

_10:15pm_

**_Willy_ **

“Solo un poco, Luzu, Mangel, Alexby y Rubius vienen ¿quieres venir?”

_10:15pm_

**_Vegetta_ **

“Id vosotros”

_10:16pm_

**_Willy_ **

“Es el ultimo día aquí, deberías venir, tío”

_10:19pm_

**_Vegetta_ **

“No me apetece la verdad”

_10:20pm_

Y no mentía, aquella conversación que tuvo con Rubius en el baño no salió como esperaba, resultándole en un mal humor y dolor de cabeza, pero también se sentía un poco triste, no pensó que las cosas terminaran así de mal.

Mientras los demás estaban afuera, él se quedó solo en casa, checando los últimos detalles para su regreso a España, gestiono unos videos del canal, publico unos tweets, empaco cosas que había comprado e hizo la maleta. Mantuvo su mente ocupada el resto del día para no pensar en castaño de ojos ámbar que lo había hecho cabrear.

Miro el móvil antes de entrar a la ducha y leyó su último mensaje.

**_Willy_ **

“Vale”

_10:22pm_

Tomo un baño largo, relajándose y dispersando sus pensamientos, decidió que dejaría de lado lo que paso con Rubius, definitivamente si el chico no quería seguir con su amistad, tampoco podría obligarlo a ello. Cuando salió, tomo una camiseta, unos pantalones de pijama y un par de calzoncillos para vestirse,

Miro una última vez su móvil, “10:43 PM” marcaba el reloj y se metió a la cama dispuesto a dormir, el siguiente día estaría muy ajetreado, debía tomar un vuelo de regreso a España, donde esperaba olvidarse de todo este lio.

֎ ֎ ֎

—Vegetta, cabrón… ¿Dónde estás?

Vocifero Rubén dentro de la casa, alertando a Samuel.

—No me lo creo…

Lo despertó. Miro la pantalla de su móvil, “11:33 PM” marcaba este, no había pasado ni la hora desde que se acostó a dormir y ya tenía al otro gritando su nombre.

—Ven aquí, ya… Tengo que hablar contigo—grito.

—Me cago en…

Estaba molesto, tenía cosas que hacer mañana y este estaba quitándole horas de sueño, aunque por otro lado el corazón la latió irregularmente al escuchar su voz, lo estaba buscando de nuevo.

Se incorporo en la cama quitando las cobijas de encima suyo, refregó sus ojos quitándose el sueño, cuando el castaño entro por la puerta de la habitación.

—Menos mal, aquí estas.

—Hombre, pues donde más estaría.

Ninguno dijo nada. Samuel estaba sentado y Rubén parado en el umbral de la puerta, solo se miraban el uno al otro.

—Vegetta, yo…—comenzó en un balbuceo— Quiero que hablemos.

—¿Dónde están los demás?

—Se quedaron un rato más, dijeron que volverían a la una creo.

—Vale… Ahora vete.

—Vegetta…

—Lo siento, yo no hablo con desconocidos… —respondió orgulloso, su comportamiento le dolió mucho, no iba a dejarle las cosas tan fáciles y le dio la espalda, dispuesto a acostarse.

—Vegetta, me está costando mucho estar aquí, en serio, estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo. —rogo.

Llevaba desde la charla acalorada que tuvieron en el baño del restaurante con una molestia en la mente y en el pecho, Vegetta no tenía la culpa de sus líos en la cabeza, aunque fuese en parte responsable de ello. Un par de tragos fueron los responsables de que dejara a sus otros compañeros en la discoteca sin muchas explicaciones y viniera dispuesto a resolver las cosas, antes de joder más su amistad de años.

—Es que tienes narices, tío, ahora si quieres hablar ¿no? — molesto se incorporó de nuevo, recargándose en la cabecera de la cama, debía decirle algo que en serio lo hiciera querer escucharle.

Rubius cerró la puerta detrás de él y echo el pestillo. Se acerco a la cama y se sentó en el borde.

—Vegetta… por favor…No quiero que volvamos mal a España.

—¡Pero si eso es lo que estaba intentando arreglar, cabezón! —espetó.

—Vale, vale… ¡Perdón! —rio bajo. Una de sus cosas favoritas era sacar de quicio a Vegetta, aunque esta vez no fuese intencional.

—Es que te reventaba la cara, hijo mío.

—Ya, no te molestes…Te vas a morir joven…—canturreo.

—Y con un cabezón como tú, más rápido será.

Ambos rieron un poco. Samuel suspiro resignado, se sentía bien volver a compartir algo con él, además que noto como Rubén estaba más receptivo, abierto y dispuesto a hablar con él, aunque tal vez también tuvieran algo que ver las bebidas que tuviese encima.

—¿Hablamos?

—A ver, chico…—asintió— te escucho.

Rubén se dejó caer en mitad de la cama, miraba al techo tratando de encontrar las palabras con las cuales explicar todo lo que sentía, pero no las había y todo se resumía a lo mismo.

—Estoy confundido…— hizo una pausa— me he estado rayando muchísimo la cabeza con esto. En serio me gustan las tías, mucho ¿vale?, pero también me gusto lo que hicimos, Vegetta.

—Rubius, no te comas la cabeza… — le miro comprensivo. Ahora entendía un poco más el porqué de su comportamiento, estaba dudando de su sexualidad.

—Es fácil para ti, a ti te la suda…

—Si te importa tanto, dejémoslo como que ambos _patinamos_ un poco, un calentón de momento, nada más… En serio, te aprecio como para perder tu amistad. —se sinceró.

—Yo también, Vegetta—sonrió.

Suspiro aliviado, era lo bueno de ser tíos, sabía que habían arreglado las cosas sin decir mucho a cambio, y cerró los ojos disfrutando del silencio en la habitación. De la nada empezó a reírse.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Algo que leí… Creo que soy heteroflexible o una mierda así, no lo sé…

—¿Cómo? —se rio.

—Heteroflexible…—murmuro— No te rías…

—Te inventas unas cosas, tío… —Samuel se carcajeo con fuerza.

—No, es cierto. —saco el móvil de su bolsillo, entrecerró los ojos cuando el brillo de la pantalla lo cegó, estaba buscando la página que le lleno de dudas la cabeza— Mira…

Le extendió el celular, era una página web, “Heteroflexible” tenía como título y comenzó a leer.

__________________________________________________________________

**_HETEROFLEXIBLE_ **

_“Solíamos catalogar el mundo, ponerle etiquetas, positivas o negativas, nos enseñaron a ver el mundo en blanco y negro, pero entre el blanco y negro, también están los grises. Dentro de estos grises esta la heteroflexibilidad ¿raro no? Aquí lo explicamos._

_La heteroflexibilidad se puede definir cuando una persona heterosexual (siente atracción al sexo opuesto) en ciertas situaciones (en su mayoría sexuales) incluso, podría llegar a involucrarse con personas de su mismo sexo. Importante no confundir con la bisexualidad…”_

__________________________________________________________________

—A ver — leyendo la definición, era posible. Tampoco sabría decirle si era o no cierto, no quería confundir más su compañero, pero si creerlo le daba calma, estaba bien por él. —¿cómo puedes saber si esto es cierto?

—No se macho, no sé si se me fue la olla por un momento o me gusta la polla por ratos…

—Hmm… pero ¿tu sientes que lo eres?

—Eso creo… ¡no sé, tío! —se froto la cara de frustración— Si solo tuviera una forma de sab…—callo. Una idea le cruzo por la mente, pero no estaba seguro. Se mordió los labios un poco, acto que inquieto un poco a Samuel y a otra cosa también.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Hay que… besarnos. —soltó.

—Joder macho. —bufo su compañero— Acabamos de resolverlo, no hay que liarnos otra vez.

—Por favor, Vegetta. —suplico y se incorporó en la cama sentándose frente al otro.

—Que no, tonti. No creo que eso funcione, además seguro tienes unas copitas encima…

—Tome una copita y ya, sin ello no estaría aquí hablando contigo.

—Hmm…

Se lo estaba pensando. El castaño se estaba ofreciendo en bandeja de plata para él, en otras circunstancias no hubiera demorado en aceptar gustoso, prácticamente le estaba dando la primicia de su nuevo descubrimiento, pero considerando todo el drama que pasaron en esos días, con él, nada era seguro.

—Escucha, escucha Vegetta, esto es nuevo para mi ¿vale?, pero confió en ti —confeso— y me gustaría saber que es… lo que sea que sea esto.

Samuel dudo un momento, considerando su petición.

—Si hacemos esto, ¿volverás a comportarte como un gilipollas?

—No. — carcajeo.

—Doblas…— advirtió.

— Lo prometo, De Luque.

—¿Solo unos besos? —Rubius asintió —Vale… Solo porque me lo has pedido...

El silencio se apodero de la habitación, el nerviosismo carcomía al castaño y las ansias al pelinegro, ambos se miraron expectantes ante el otro, esperando que uno hiciera el primer movimiento, pero ninguno se inmuto.

—Vegetta…— carraspeo incomodo— ¿Bésame un poquito no?

—¡Pero si eres tú el que quiere esto! —replico.

—Pero la última vez yo hice todo… —vacilo tímido.

Samuel respiro profundo. No podía discutir eso.

—Vale…

Lentamente, se inclinó hasta donde se encontraba el otro acostado apoyando su peso en cada brazo. Se miraron frente a frente, hasta que finalmente sus labios finos se encontraron con los carnosos de Rubén junto su aliento a alcohol, dulce y menta.

Estaba sucediendo, de nuevo.

Se estaban fundiendo en un beso, nuevamente. Samuel quería disfrutar de ello tanto como pudiese e impuso un ritmo lento en el para hacerlo duradero. No paso mucho cuando el castaño mordió el labio inferior del otro, provocándole un gemido. Rozo su lengua descaradamente sobre sus labios pidiendo acceso a su boca mientras lo tomo de las mejillas para acercarlo más a él.

“Madre, mía” pensó, Samuel.

Lo que pensó sería un simple beso, se estaba convirtiendo en otra cosa totalmente diferente. Rubius estaba besándole de verdad, casi tal que devorándolo. Pensó seguir con ello, hasta que ambos jadearon al sentir sus pantalones rozarse y ahí supo que las cosas estaban tomando otro rumbo.

—Nos estamos pasando, Rubius…—aclaro.

—Hasta donde lleguemos, Vegetta…

El castaño lo atrajo a sus labios de nuevo, aportando más iniciativa y avidez a esos nuevos besos.

—Rubius… en serio…

—Si, si…—froto sus caderas en contra del otro, provocándole un escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo entero al musculoso.

—Rubén… —resoplo entre dientes. Estaba en el límite, en un dilema vacilando por continuar o parar las cosas, entre ambos.

Sabía que debía parar antes de que las cosas se salieran de control, pero perdió el enfoque cuando las manos del alto se colaron por la nuca del otro, atrayéndolo más cerca de él, profundizando en un beso que termino por nublarle el juicio.

Se rindió, su fuerza de voluntad había flanqueado desde hace minutos y en realidad lo único que había necesitado para ello habían sido las provocaciones del otro.

Y Rubius, no se había dado cuenta de cuanto había ansiado por ello, hasta que la barba de Samuel le hizo cosquillas mientras sus labios se perdieron en su cuello, gimoteó apenas y echo la cabeza a un lado, otorgándole más acceso.

Aquellos labios le besaban la piel pálida y dejaban uno que otro húmedo mordisquito, el pelinegro supo que sus acciones estaban estimulando a su compañero pudo sentir el pulso enérgico sobre la curvatura que devoraba.

—Samuel…—rogo el castaño con voz ahogada.

Y lo entendió.

Sus manos frías se colaron por debajo de la camiseta de Rubén, causándole un respingo, recorrió su cintura y sus pulgares rozaron el hueso de la cadera, colándose en la pretina del pantalón.

Una de sus manos viajo hasta el ojal, seguido el botón y la cremallera fueron abiertos, engancho sus dedos en las presillas del pantalón y los empujo un poco abajo para tener más acceso.

—Voy a tocarte—advirtió y recibió un asentimiento como respuesta. Debía ser suave si quería seguir sin que el otro saliera corriendo.

Un jadeo asalto al castaño cuando sintió la mano de su compañero rozarle por encima del bóxer, tiró del elástico de su ropa interior para introducir sus dedos, tocándole. La mano invasora tomo el bulto entre sus dedos, sacándola de la ropa interior dejándola a la vista. La erección emergió ante los ojos de ambos, encendiéndole las ganas a Samuel y llenando de pudor a Rubén.

—¿Heteroflexible no? — molesto el mayor en una sonrisa salaz.

—Imbécil…—soltó una risita jadeante y miro a otro lado.

Volvió su vista a la parte inferior y tomo el miembro del otro, estaba fascinado y un tanto excitado por la situación, sabía que quería causarle, aunque sea un poco de aquello que sintió el en esa noche y comenzó a bombear con parsimonia, disfrutando ver al castaño empujar la pelvis para recibir la caricia.

Sus labios se juntaron nuevamente, encontrando esta vez sus lenguas con caricias impetuosas y llenas de hambre por el otro. El toque que ejercía sobre su erección lo tenían mareado, ahogo un jadeo en la boca del pelinegro cuando cambio de ritmo.

Deshizo el beso para repartirle besos por toda la mandíbula y le mordió el mentón. Un estremecimiento le recorrió en la parte baja del abdomen a Samuel. Los dedos finos de Rubén pasaron por las ondulaciones del torso del pelinegro explorando un poco, en medio de las sensaciones placenteras sus dedos se toparon con el borde del pijama de su compañero y bajando un poco más masajeo el creciente bulto quien gimió en respuesta. Lo saco de sus pantalones, igualando las condiciones entre ambos.

Rubius detuvo los movimientos del pelinegro, quien lo miro extrañado mientras volvía a colocar sus brazos al lado de sus costados. No dijo nada, se mordió los labios, dudoso se limitó a tomar ambos miembros entre sus dedos y torpemente empezó a bombearlos al unísono y tanto él como su compañero jadearon fuerte.

—Mierda…—mascullo Samuel.

—Muévete —dijo el castaño sin aliento.

El musculoso tardo unos segundos en comprender.

—¿Cómo sí…?

—Si…

El mayor pensó que sería algo tonto pues así no era normalmente cómo funcionaba entre chicos, pero cuando un escalofrío le recorrió por el miembro provocándole un gemido ronco, se lo pensó mejor.

—Joder…—gruño gustoso Rubén. Los sostenía a ambos, mientras Samuel hacia pequeños embates con sus caderas. La sensación de frotarse uno contra el otro estaba siendo más abrumadora y placentera de lo que pensó.

Pudo observar a su compañero debajo de él, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, una fina capa de sudor en la frente, los labios entreabiertos dejando escapar jadeos con cada embate que daba. Por su lado, Samuel tenia los brazos tensos y las manos hechas puños en las sabanas, el calor que desprendían ambos estaba volviéndole loco.

—Estoy casi…—aviso sin aliento el castaño. Samuel asintió. A él tampoco le faltaba mucho para llegar.

Rubén apretó su agarre un poco y el otro por su parte, se sostuvo por los codos apoyo la cabeza en el hombro del otro y acelero las estocadas, reconoció el cosquilleo familiar que le atravesó en la pelvis. Estaba casi ahí… casi…

—¡Joder! ¡Samuel! — el castaño gimió gutural, retorciéndose ante los espasmos de su orgasmo, manchando su abdomen en el proceso.

El mencionado, sintió al menor correrse debajo suyo, pero escucharle gemir su nombre en alto fue su detonante y se dejó ir, junto con él en un gemido ahogado.

Rubén soltó el agarre que tenía sobre ambos sintiendo los estragos del orgasmo, mientras que Samuel cayó a un costado exhausto, tenía los brazos adormecidos de soportar su peso para no aplastar al castaño.

Ambos miraban el techo, dejando caer el peso de lo que acaban de hacer.

—Vegetta…—susurro.

—¿Sí?

—Creo que me gusta _patinar_ contigo.


End file.
